halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Art of the Energy Sword
trains his students]] Intro The Energy sword is the Sangheili's greatest weapon, and the weapon of choice for any Spec-Ops or Ascetic Elite. Normal weilders of this weapon use only the Basic Tactics of sword-play, but some Swordsmen have created their own fighting art useing this deadly Covenant weapon. Sword Styles Basic The Basic style is the first style learned by any Elite, and consists of only three attack forms. *Outside-in Slash: In this attack the user moves the blade outward from his body, then swings it across to his other side in a quick, and deadly motion. *Inside-out Slash: Similar to the Outside-in, the user moves the sword across to his opposite side first, then swings out. *Basic Lunge: The Lunge is mainly a desperation attack used by Spec-Ops Elites and some Zealots. The user runs towards the enemy at his fastest speed, then slashes/stabs with his sword in an upwards swing. This move is dangerous because it takes a while to recover from it, and use could easly be overpowered. Advanced The Advanced style contains the same attack forms as the Basic style, but contains two more attacks. *Overhead Swing: Just as it's name says, the user brings the blade over his head and brings it down upon the enemy's head or shoulder. *Spining Slash: The spining slash is an Inside-out slash, but the user spins in the same direction his sword would before he attacks. Advanced (Offensive) This version of the Advanced style compliments the use of the Basic Lunge. The user of this style rushes into a battle, sword in hand, and takes out multiple enemys at once. Many Sangheili die useing this version because the enemy saw them approaching and fired upon them. Advanced (Defensive) This version of the Advanced style is prefered by many Swordsmen, because it lacks the Offensive style's suicidal run. In this form, the user alows the enemy to approach him first, then the user draws his sword at close range. Sword Arts Many Master Swordsmen create their own unique fighting arts using the Basic and Advanced styles as a base to start with. Ēna Slīpsvītra This sword art was created by Keloth 'Decormnee, and is used with the Active-Camo Device. Useing stabs and sneak attacks to their fullest Ēna Slīpsvītra is one of the deadliest sword styles. Now, almost every Spec-Ops Elite must master this art. *Assasin's Blow: If you have ever heard of the term "Backstaber", then you already know the technique. (The Arbiter used this move to kill the Prophet of Truth) *Ēna Slīpsvītra: Translated to Shadow Slash, it's an Inside-Out slash combined with a lunge attack. It's aimed for the waist or neck. Nemirstīgs's Dūre This sword style was created by Darfor Antairious and past on throughout his family. Combining Smooth, flowing movements with Hard, deadly attacks it is one of the Deadlier arts and takes years to master. *Flying Spining Slash: A spining slash performed in mid-air. Aimed for the Head, Shoulder, or Neck. *Low Inside-out: An Inside-out slash, aimed at the Leg or Foot. *Nemirstīgs's Dūre: Translated to Immortal's Fist, it is a Hard, step-in thrust aimed for the stomache, heart, or neck. Usualy the whole of the blade peirces through the body, including part of the hilt. Nemirstīgs's Dūre Eksplodēt Baracuss Antairious' version of his Grandfather's Sword Art, it contains the same attacks, plus Baracuss' own techniques. *Nemirstīgs's Dūre Eksplodēt: Translated to Immortal's Fist Explode, this move is the same as the Nemirstīgs's Dūre except the user twists the blade while it is impaling the enemy. This usually causes some organs to literally explode. Aimed at the Heart only. Jauns Nemirstīgs's Dūre Draken Antairious' version of his Father's technique. The forms are both the same except Draken uses Hand-to-Hand combat along with his blade. *Leg-Sweep: While in a sword lock, the user knocks the enemy off their feet with a low kick to the leg. Usually, this is followed by a stab or an overhead swing. *Double strike Outside-in: The user hits his opponent with his elbow before slashing. *Cross-Slash: User delivers two slashes that cross each other's path of motion. *Jauns Nemirstīgs's Dūre: Translated to Young Immortal's Fist. Extremely different from his Father's signature attack, the user hits his opponent hard in the heart with his free hand, then delivers two Cross-slashes to any part of the enemy's body. Nāve Izklupiens Shelta 'Endormee's sword technique. It has all the attacks as the Advanced form but they are preformed quicker with less power and more presision. *Nāve Izklupiens: Or Death Lunge, is an extreamly difficult move to master. It is a basic lunge preformed at short range, less than a yard from the enemy. If preformed corectly, your enemy will have a delayed death. Nemirstīgs's Gaisma The Legendary Sword Style used by the Peace Keeper. The name means Immortal's Light, and it is unknow if Darfor Antairious copied the name for his own art. According to Legend, the Peace Keeper not only combines Sword and Hand to hand combat, but uses his/her strange ability of Energy Manipulation to their advantage. *Future Slash: The Peace Keeper sees into the future and predicts how his/her enemy is going to attack, then slashes them when their gaurd is down. *Telepathic Slam: The Peace Keeper lifts his/her enemy high into the air then slams them into the ground. *Shining Light: The Peace Keeper stabs his enemy, and the enemy dissapears in a flash of briliant, golden light. *Nemirstīgs's Gaisma: The Peace Keeper extends his/her Blade using strange, golden energy, slices through the enemy's body, then destroys the rest with a blast of golden light. Other Known Sword Arts ''Sātans's Zobenbrāļu '' Sātans's Zobenbrāļu Translated to Satan's Blade is used mostly by Jrae 'Sekatee and Gotru 'Narzonee. It has a more grim tint than some other arts. this art can only be performed with two swords. *Sātans's Zobenbrāļu: The user impales the enemy with one sword then slashes his legs off as well as his arms, the enemy will die in aprox. 1 minute. *Satan Slash: The user slices from outside to inside but stops at the middle, twist his/her sword then cut upwards. *Satan Thrust or Satan Impale: The user slices off the enemy's right arm then impales them at the chest then the head. *Machine Stab: The user stabs the enemy 10 times very, very fast then thrusts both swords in the enemy's chest and twists them. ''Kara Nesta '' Kara Nesta, translated into War Bringer, is a custom form of Sātans's Zobenbrāļu made and used by Jrae 'Sekatee. As well as Sātans's Zobenbrāļu the user needs two Energy Swords. *Poltergeist Lunge: The same as Sātans's Zobenbrāļu; Th user impales the enemy with one sword then slashes his legs off as well as his arms, the enemy will die in aprox. 1 minute. *Kara Nesta: The user slashes the enemy with both swords then impales both swords straight through him/her. *Satan Slash: The user slices from outside to inside but stops at the middle, twist his/her sword then cut upwards. *Satan Thrust or Satan Impale: The user slices off the enemy's right arm then impales them at the chest then the head. *Machine Stab: The user stabs the enemy 10 times very, very fast then thrusts both swords in the enemy's chest and twists them. *War Cry: The user yells a War Cry then sticks one Sword in the enemy's chest and slices them literally in half with the other. *Dirt kick:The user kicks the enemy off their feet then lunges at them while they are laying on the ground. Šķērsot Zobenbrāļus This technique is used by the Erbom bloodline. When they reach the certain age, they learn this fighing style. *Sword Slam: The user stabs his enemy, picks him up, then he slams the enemy to the ground. *Behead: The user cuts his enemy's hands and then he forces them to the ground where the user's swords are at the enemy's neck then he beheads the enemy. *Multi-stab: The user stabs his enemy, then he stabs the enemy with both swords at a time to ensure their death. *Death Slash: The user first cuts off a leg with one sword and with the other he slashes across the enemy's chest. Debesis Garš A special technique used by wielders of the Energy Scythe, Debesis Garš translates to "Divine Distance". This style relies on long range attacks to keep enemies at bay. This style is taught by Ascetic Ushran 'Sojam. *Debesis Garš: The attack which the style is named after, the attack is preformed by slashing upwards with a scythe, closing in and impaling the enemy with the aft of the hilt. *Whirlwind: As the name suggests, the use goes into a corkscrew spin with the scythe active, causing much destruction. *Vault: The user shoves the hilt of the scythe into the ground to vault into enemy lines, ready to strike. Dusmīgs Zobenbrāļu Dusmīgs Zobenbrāļu, or Fury's Blade, is the Sword Art of the 'Setum family. It is meant to be used when wielding two blades, but can be equally effective with one. *Dusmīgs Zobenbrāļu: If the swordsman is duel wielding, the swordsman will use one blade to block the opponent blade while bringing the other down horizontally at the target. Just before the blade lands, the swordsman will deactivate his blade and continue the slashing until his arm is on the other side of his opponent. He will then reactivate his blade and retrace the path his arm just took, cleaving his enemy in half. *Eņģelis no Nāve: (Angel of Death) The swordsman stabs the target in an upward thrust from just below the rib cage, hitting the heart, lungs, and liver then erupting from the targets back, giving them the appearance of having two glowing "angel wings" ''Lakamai Frendo *Lakamai Frendo:(Rabid Fury) Involves many jumping in the air, while twisting the Energy Sword on impact with the neck. Is highly affective, easily killing anything it comes across. Askēts Zobens The near legendary technique used by the Sangheili's best warriors, The Ascetics. This technique is mainly used when faced against multiple enemys. *Stabbing Slash: Involves stabing an enemy through the chest area, then withdrawing, slashing at a secondary enemy's neck. *Twister: Though this move has a risk of making the user dizzy, it works best when surrounded with three or four enemys. The user turns around extreamly fast with his sword arm outstreached. *Flying Overhead: Involves leaping into the air, and coming down upon the enemy with an overhead slash. Nāvīga Kātiņa's Dūre Makdan 'Talek's version of Darfor Antairious' Sword Art. *Nāvīga Kātiņas' Dūre: Translated to ''Deadly Stalker's Fist, 'Talek grabs his weakened enemy by the throut and stabs his opponent repeatedly through their chest.